capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Monotheism
Monotheism is the belief in one, all-powerful god. Most of colonial civilization is polytheistic, but a minority is monotheistic, including a terrorist group known as Soldiers of the One (STO). Belief System Monotheists believe in a more rigid code of ethics and morality than polytheists. They see the world in shades of "black and white" rather than shades of gray. Repelled by the hedonism and barbarism of parts of colonial society (in particular the Virtual World), they have adopted as their mission to clean up the vices and sins of the worlds by sharing the word of their omniscient and omnipotent god. The STO takes this mission one step further with terrorist attacks to bring attention to their cause. Origins Gemenon is the holy birthplace of monotheism. Military Soldiers of the One has a training camp located on Gemenon. In the early years of the monotheistic movement, the STO safeguarded the church. Now that the church is more established, they have become more comfortable with their polytheist neighbors. This has led them to publicly disavow the STO and to treat them poorly, such as making them live in tents in the cold instead of allowing them to reside in more comfortable rooms in the Retreat. However, regardless of their public stance on the STO, the church still relies heavily on them in secret for covert operations. Gemenese Relations The Monotheist Church is located between two warring factions - the polytheistic rebels on the east and the Hephaestons on the other side. Diego, one of the STO leaders, says it is a big stalemate. Known Monotheists Athena Academy * Clarice Willow, cell leader * Zoe Graystone * Zoe * Lacy Rand * Ben Stark * Keon Gatwick Willow Family Cell * Clarice Willow, cell leader * Mar-Beth * Desiree Willow * Helena * Phoebe * Nestor * Olaf Willow * Tanner * Rashawn Barnabas Greeley's Cell * Barnabas, cell leader * Keon Gatwick * Pann * Hippolyta * Lacy Rand Monotheist Church * Mother, Blessed Mother * Obal Ferras, Head of the Conclave * Lacy Rand, Blessed Mother (by 47YR) * Odin Sinclair, Head of the Conclave (by 47YR) STO Training Camp * Kevin Reikle, Praetor and instructor * Diego, soldier and instructor * Odin Sinclair * Devanna * Lexon * Dex * Cass * Sagittaron Recruit * STO Guard Others * Gara Singh, covert operative in the Global Defense Department * STO Martyr No. 1 * STO Martyr No. 2 * STO Martyr No. 3 Miscellaneous Monad is a nickname for Monotheists. Trivia Production Notes Earlier in the series, Monotheism and Soldiers of the One were confused as one in the same although they are not. Jane Espenson commented on this, "We wanted to make a lot of effort to make really clear what the STO is, what its goals are, and how it fits into the larger Monotheist Church. Because we were finding that we were even getting confused in the writers room, that we were using the words 'monotheist' and 'STO' interchangeably, and they're not." (1) Cultural References * Gemini (astrology) * Hephaestus (mythology) References 1. "One True God?." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, special feature, Jane Espenson's commentary, Syfy, 2010, disc two, 08:52-09:10. * See also Monotheist Church. Category:Themes Category:Soldiers of the One